This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-278533 filed on Sep. 13, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to mobile communication system for communication between mobile communication terminals having communication function such as portable telephone sets and mobile PCs (personal computers), method for making data common in the same system and program for the same method.
Up to date, with portable telephone set performance improvement, data displayed on the portable telephone set display screens are in a trend of becoming multi-media data. To keep pace with this, the portable telephone set display contents are not considered only in the aspect of man-machine interface/graphical user interface, but are becoming valuable in themselves.
However, the portable telephone set display screen does not have a size sufficient for being read by a plurality of persons at a time, and in order for a plurality of users to have the data as common data the users have to read the data together on a single portable telephone set.
In another method, contents data desired to be read at a time are preliminarily stored in individual telephone sets to be displayed as desired. This method, however, has a problem that the same data have to be preliminarily down-loaded and stored in each portable telephone set via internet or like network.
In the meantime, as a system for realizing local communication between mobile communication terminals, Bluetooth and like radio external interface standards have appeared, and it is in a trend to organize one-to-plural local broadcast communication without being restricted to the one-to-one communication status as in the existing cable connection.